When pets are left outside, it is often desired for pets to be tethered. A common means of tethering pets is to affix one end of a leash, rope, chain, wire, or other medium to the dog and the other end to a stake mounted into the ground. These stakes are commonly driven into the ground, either screwed in or driven in. The security of such stakes is determined by the several factors including the type of soil, the depth of the stake driven or screwed into the ground, and the ability for the ground to hold the stake from pulling out.
The present inventor has recognized a common problem with existing stakes is that they don't secure the top end of the stake from movement. The puffing on the stake by the dog attached to the leash and therefore attached to the stake, loosens the soil around the stake. As the soil loosens around the stake, it becomes increasingly more likely that the dog will pull the stake out of the ground, partially or completely. The problem associated with the dog puffing it completely out of the ground is the obvious loss of security. The problem associated with partially pulling the stake out of the ground is the increasing likelihood the dog may bend, damage, or break the stake. A worthwhile note is that the loosening of the stake is typically the result of horizontal forces on the stake, as opposed to vertical. Typically the stakes are inserted vertically, but as the dog pulls on the stake and loosens the ground, the stake begins to change its orientation toward a horizontal position, which is the direction of pull, again, allowing the stake to be more easily pulled loose and out of the ground.
The inventor recognizes the need to better secure the top portion of the stake to the ground, which is the end at the surface of the ground in order to prevent or minimize the ability of the stake to shift towards the horizontal by preventing or minimizing the loosening of the soil around the stake caused by the horizontal pulling from the dog.
When trees are planted, it is usually necessary, if not recommended, for a tree to be secured in place to prevent the wind from blowing the tree over and to insure the tree grows straight. Typically, when a tree is planted commercially or residentially, the most common method of staking a tree is to drive wooden stakes into the ground and tie one end of a rope to the stake and the other end to the tree. There are usually at least 3 stake/rope combinations to prevent movement in any direction. Other times, one stake would be used if the purpose is to adjust the tree's angle of growth in one direction.
Wooden stakes are usually driven into the ground with a sledge hammer. The stakes often loosen in the ground and the rope is not securely fastened as it is simply tied around the stake, which allows the possibility of the rope to slide off the top of the stake.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a portable and secure staking method that is simple to install.